Often times it becomes necessary to arrange a plurality of optical fiber connectors in a coupling panel to facilitate multifiber connections. Typically, devices for holding connectors are mounted in the panel, but the connectors themselves are not connected to incoming or outgoing fiber paths until needed to provide service. Commonly used devices which are used to accommodate interconnections are generally referred to as adaptors or couplers.
In one such prior art arrangement, depicted in FIGS. 1 and 2, a generally elongated coupling panel 10 is used to facilitate optical fiber coupling. The coupling panel 10 is provided with a plurality of coupler openings 12 that are sized and configured to receive an optical fiber connector coupler 14. As is known in the art, the couplers 14 are adapted to receive two optical fiber connectors 16 so that two optical fibers can be coupled therein in abutting relationship. By way of example, and as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the optical fiber connectors 16 can be configured as ST.RTM. connectors, ST being a registered trademark of the Lucent Technologies, Inc. The ST.RTM. connector is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,785, which was issued on Jun. 19, 1990, in the names of Mathis and Miller. As indicated in FIG. 2, the connector 16 includes a cylindrical ferrule 18 which encapsulates an end portion of an optical fiber 20 to be terminated. The ferrule 18 is shrouded by a cap 22 and is spring-loaded so as to be linearly displaceable relative to the cap. The cap 22 includes one or more latching slots 24 that are adapted to receive latching lugs 26 provided on the connector couplers 14.
As depicted in FIGS. 1 and 2, each connector coupler 14 is generally cylindrical in shape and includes first and second coupling ends 28 and 30. Each of these ends 28, 30 is sized and configured to accept a single optical fiber connector 16. In particular, each end 28, 30 is designed such that the cap 22 of the connector 16 fits over its associated coupling end with the latching lugs 26 disposed within the entrance of a latching slot 24. Once in this position, the connector 16 can be fully attached to the coupler 14 by pushing the cap 22 forwardly and turning it clockwise until each latching lug 26 is securely held with a lock notch 32 formed in each latching slot 24. Formed intermediate the two ends 28, 30 of the connector coupler 14 is an annular flange or ring 34. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, this annular ring 34 is defined by an annular outer periphery 36 and by first and second planar sides 38 and 40. When the coupler 14 is disposed within one of the coupler openings 12 provided in the coupling panel 10, the second planar side 40 of the coupler is placed in contact with the exterior surface of the coupling panel.
Also intermediate of the two ends 28, 30 of the connector coupler 14 is a threaded section 42. As depicted most clearly in FIG. 2, the threaded section 42 includes at least one flat portion 44 (FIG. 1) which aids the user in properly aligning the coupler 14 in the coupling panel 10. Each coupler opening 12 therefore similarly is provided with flat portions 46 that are similarly sized and shaped as those of the couplers 14. To secure the coupler 16 in place within the coupling panel 10, a washer 48 and nut 50 typically are threaded onto the threaded section 42 so that, when the nut is fully tightened, the annular ring 34 comes into firm abutment with the coupling panel 10.
Although functional in its present design, the panel system described above has some significant drawbacks. As a first matter, attachment of connector couplers to conventional coupling panels can be problematic and time consuming. Specifically, it is difficult to initially thread nuts onto the connector coupler when the coupler is disposed within a coupling panel. This is particularly true where the coupler openings formed in the coupling panel are closely spaced. Furthermore, a tool such as a wrench is required to fully tighten the nut in place on the coupler and to remove it once fully tightened. In addition to the attachment problems associated with conventional panel systems, the cost of such systems is unnecessarily high due to the need for the additional manufacture of the washers and nuts required to attach each connector coupler.
In view of the above, it can be appreciated that it would be desirable to have a panel system that is adapted to accommodate conventional optical fiber connectors such as ST.RTM. connectors, which can be quickly and easily manipulated and which is inexpensive to manufacture.